


Naked!Slughorn (Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, nude, strategically placed objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Drawn for the '06 hp_fringeart Professors challenge on livejournal. Drawn with ArtRage II</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked!Slughorn (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Characters and setting in this image belong to J.K Rowling and associated media. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
